everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
West-awayian
West-awayian (pronounced: westa-way-ian) is a regional intergovernmental organisation of 5 countries located in the region of West Far Far Away, which aims to promote intergovernmental cooperation regarding issues of economic, socio-political, military and cultural importance. History West-awayian was initially a coalition created for ease of trade, between the countries Fortseva, Blomstra and Resha, under the name “the Coal-to-Diamond-lition”. A few decades after the creation of the coalition, Merbind separated from the Sea Kingdom Federation and became an independent nation. Seeing the potential resources in the underwater state, the coalition invited Merbind to join. In 1864, after the publication of the fairytale "The Light Princess", and in the subsequent retellings, the countries noticed a trend where heirs/nobility from the 4 kingdoms were chosen as princes. For the sake of convenience, West-awayian was renamed in 1900, and included the 5 kingdoms. Member States Lagobel * Colloquially referred to as “The Light Kingdom”, after the country’s signature fairytale * A small and quaint country famous for its crystal clear lake. Merbind * An underwater city state in a tumultuous relationship with the Sea Kingdom. * While the country is allegedly a democracy, the governing party tends to be composed of members of the Rulington family. Fortseva * A nation in the far north, famous for its cold beauty and proximity to the Unseelie Court. One of its main exports are precious metals and gems. The Bloomstra Federation * A flourishing country comprising multiple islands (30 inhabited), known for the high number of volcanic activities. Resha * The largest country amongst the 5 (in terms of landmass). * Citizens tend to be nomadic, but the capital and cities are underground. * In the recent years, there's been rapid urbanisation, with tribes breaking up and moving into the cities, seeking access to the facilities. Structure * Changes head every five years, has an annual meeting about issues in the head’s country. * Merbind, Fortseva, Blomstra and Resha are geographically closer to each other than to Lagobel, which gives these four countries closer trade ties and cultural exchanges. * For an unknown reason, the princes for “The Light Princess” tend to come from the other four countries. The rulers suspect it’s due to a curse to control the heirs of the thrones, especially after the devastating accident of Prince Linold, but are unable to find proof. * The only story from the coalition is “the light princess”. the other countries do not have stories nor legacies to other tales (except for a very tenuous connection the current Merbind presidential family has to “The Little Mermaid”) Foreign Relations * Exists * Merbind has a strained relationship with the Sea Kingdom, due to the disagreements and security threat Merbind posed when it was a part of the Sea Kingdom. Merbind was expulsed from the kingdom on bad terms, and the countries had a terse relationship since. ** The other countries of West-awayian are on cordial terms with the Sea Kingdom, and are often the middleman for the two countries. * has a trade contract with [[Roselina "Lina" Love|'Sottoterra']] Economy * Doing ok * Merbind is the wealthiest while Resha is the least affluent Trivia *The five countries are low-key based on the elements. **Lagobel = air (gravity/ the idea of flight) **Merbind = the obvious water **Fortseva = ice/ earth (mining) **Bloomstra = fire/earth **Resha = earth (the desert sand) *While the other countries have kinda warmed up to Lagobel, Merbind is still kinda >:( Category:Taleart Category:Tale writes